Shinji's New Family
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is teleported to Jusenkyo, where he gets transformed into a powerful half demon, but gains a new family comprised of people from other dimensions. ShinjixKagome. Chapter 5 uploaded.
1. Arrival

_**SHINJI'S NEW FAMILY**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Bleach or Ranma

Summary: A cross dimensional anomaly sends Shinji to the Ranmaverse where he meets heroes from other worlds, but also gets changed beyond return.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As most science fiction enthusiast knows, there are an infinite number of dimensions where different and unique individuals exist. These people are both heroes and villains, and all different from the others.

Some of these worlds revolve around science. Others revolve around spirituality. And others revolve around mysticism.

(And trust me, there is a difference!)

And every once in a while, these worlds crossover. Sometimes only two dimensions at a time. Sometimes it's more.

In this case, five heroes from different worlds coming to a sixth.

Kagome Higurashi, reincarnated miko priestess who was teleported to this world when the mystic well she uses to travel into the past was damaged due to a fight between InuYasha and Naraku, in which the half-demon and the reborn priestess Kikyo won. As a result, Kagome was redirected to another world.

Naruto Uzumaki, hyperactive ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village who was teleported to this world when a group of Sound Ninja's unleash a powerful termination scroll spell trap on Team 7, only to have Naruto push his teammates out of the way as Kakashi tries to neutralize the spell, sending the fox-spirit-encased ninja away.

Chad Yasutora, the incredibly strong and silent spiritually-empowered gauntlet user who was sent to another world when a Hollow disrupted the portal from the Soul Society back to Earth right when he was going to step through it.

Edward Elric, the full metal alchemist who was teleported to this world by means of the Gateway of Alchemy, regaining his left arm and right leg, but the Gateway was unstable, causing it to explode and release an energy wave that made all the Homunculi human and remade his brother Al into a full human from the suit of armor he was.

And finally, Shinji Ikari, reluctant teenage pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, who was teleported to this world by the 12th Angel's inverted AT-Field body.

And the world they were sent to, was the home of one Ranma Saotome, strong teenage martial artist, but also the home of the cursed pools of Jusenkyo in China.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji moaned softly from the uncommon warmth and comfort he felt. It was unusual for him to feel like that and he liked it enough to want to keep it as long as possible. He vaguely remembered how he was in his Eva, running out of oxygen as he sat inside the large robot cockpit inside the shadow-like Angel that had swallowed him whole. His mind and body were about to give out. And then... nothing. The next thing he remembered was falling... a splash of water... a useless struggle for lack of energy... and a pair of hands pulling him out of that water.

Now there was just warmness, and a happy sigh that came from the boy as a soft hand stroked his ears.

It was this strange physical contact that jarred him from his peaceful slumber.

"Who?! What?! Where?!!" Shinji gasped as she sprang up.

"Oh, you're awake!" a strangely pleasant voice said.

Shinji turned his head to see a beautiful young girl with long black hair and dark eyes in a green and white school uniform with a red bow in the front. Her green skirt was a little short and he blushed as he quickly looked away. So quick was his turn that he didn't see the girl smile.

_He blushes and tries not to look at my legs. Interesting._ "Are you alright?" the girl asked.

Shinji turned back to look at the girl, finding the power to speak. "Uh... yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm glad. You were asleep for a long while." she said.

"Yes. I felt so warm and comfortable." he said with a contented smile.

"Well you should have been, cuddling with a cute girl." a new voice said.

Shinji turned, just now noticing three other individuals.

One was a grinning blond haired boy in a bright orange and blue-lined tracksuit with a blue headband over his brow. The second was another blond haired boy in a bright red trenchcoat with white gloves. And the third person was a tall boy standing just behind the two blond boys. He looked a little bit Asian, but with Mexican features that gave him his strength. He was dressed in black pants and a bright colored shirt that was just a little too loud for Shinji's tastes.

"Uh... hi." Shinji said to them.

"Hi." the tall boy said.

"Glad to see you're awake finally." the boy in the red coat said.

"Yeah. We were about to just let sleeping dogs lie and all..." the boy in the tracksuit said.

"Naruto!" the girl cried out.

"Sorry." the boy grinned sheepishly. "But you have to admit it is appropriate."

"Regardless, it's very rude to call him a dog."

"Even if he's got the ears?" he playfully argued.

Shinji's eyes widened at that.

_Ears? What are they talking..._ he thought as he suddenly reached up and ran his hands over his head. It was then that he realized two things. Firstly, his hair was far longer than he remembered it being. But it was the second thing that made him panic. _Are these..._ his eyes went wide as his hands found what he felt were two non-human ears that were higher up on his head than normal.

The quartet around him just stared patiently, as if waiting for him to do something.

To his own amazement, Shinji didn't faint. He pulled his hands from his head and finally took a good look at himself. First of all, he noticed that he was still dressed in his plugsuit, but that it was a little tighter than he remembered it being. His hair had gotten longer and was cascading down his back like a large mane of sorts. What's more, it was an almost silvery-white color. His hands now bore longer fingernails that were sharper than before and looked even stronger. He also noticed that his body seemed... larger than before.

Originally he'd had a lean physique which caused him to be refereed to as scrawny. But the body he had now looked at least twice as large, more muscular and athletic. His plugsuit did nothing to hide this fact, which also explained why it was so tight.

Shinji turned to look at the girl.

"Two questions." he said pointedly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Who are all of you, and what's happened to me?" he asked.

The first one was easy enough to answer.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." the girl introduced. "I'm a miko priestess."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." the blond in the tracksuit introduced. "I'm a ninja."

"I'm Edward Elric." the blond in the red coat introduced. "I'm an alchemist."

"Chad Yasutora." the tall, muscular boy introduced. He didn't say anything else.

Shinji took in all their names before responding. "I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he introduced himself with small bow. "I'm a... robot pilot." he said hesitantly, figuring they might not believe that.

The group looked at him strangely, though his outfit seemed to back up that statement.

"Alright." Edward said.

"Cool." Chad said.

"Ditto." Naruto said.

"As to your second question... well, it's complicated." Kagome said, moving along.

Shinji looked at Kagome as she went on to explain that before Shinji arrived, she and the others had been teleported to this strange valley full of cursed pools through a variety of means. Each one gave him their own versions of how they came to be in this place before Kagome went on.

"To start with, this is the cursed valley of Jusenkyo in China."

That name didn't register to Shinji. Kagome noticed his confusion.

"Yeah, we never heard of it either. I was the first one here apparently. Naruto came next, falling out of a strange energy portal in the sky. Chad was next, followed shortly after by Edward. And then you fell out of the sky, dropping headfirst into one of the pools over there." she said, pointing to a strange pool that looked a little different than the others.

It was different only because it was a darker, murkier color than the others. You could still see into it, but it looked like a small amount of dust had kicked up in it.

It was then that Shinji noticed something else. All five of them were now in what looked like a large, lush and rather picturesque valley filled with hundreds of pools. Each pool had a sign next to it, each written in a Chinese dialect that Shinji could barely make out.

He wondered to himself why some of the signs only had one word, like 'girl', 'boy', 'pig', 'cat', 'panda', 'duck', 'bird' and even 'gorilla'.

"A little weird that we didn't fall in, yet you did." Edward said.

"We managed to pull you out, only to discover that you had... changed." Kagome said.

Shinji was naturally confused and interested at the same time. "Changed? I don't..."

"All of these pools are cursed." she said quickly. "When a person falls into it they become cursed to transform into the creature that fell into it and drowned beforehand."

Shinji shifted his eyes back and forth, trying to understand. "For example?"

"Well..." she said, trying to remember what the Chinese guide said to all of them before Shinji had arrived. "If a cat fell into one of the pools and drowned, the next person who fell into it and didn't drown, would turn into a cat when splashed with cold water. But they could be turned back into a human with a splash of hot water."

Shinji was taking all of this in as best he could as she continued to speak.

"However, the pool you fell into was... different." Kagome said, trying to be delicate.

"Different? How?"

"Well... Do you know what a Yokai is?"

Shinji thought for a moment. He had heard that word before. "It's a demon isn't it?"

"Yes. Commonly referred to as demons they are diverse beings with supernatural powers. Nearly a thousand years ago a powerful dog yokai battled a fierce bird yokai here in this valley. During the fight one of the bird's talons clawed deep into the dog's arm and seeped blood into one of the pools. The one you fell in to."

Shinji had a bad feeling where this was going.

"So... I'm a dog demon?" he asked.

"Not exactly. A few centuries after that battle a boy was caught in a fierce storm and drowned in that pool. So... when you fell into the pool and we pulled you out, you had already been transformed into a hanyo."

"Hanyo?"

"Sort of a half-demon, if you want." she explained.

Shinji was starting to feel his forehead expand. "Ooookay."

"Anyway, because of the Yokai's blood, the cursed pool was... altered." Kagome said.

"Altered? How?" he asked, wondering why she singled that word out.

"You can't change back to a human." Naruto explained.

"I... can't?" he gasped.

"No." Kagome said to him, slightly sad for him. "Even after I tried to purify the pool, which didn't work. You're... pretty much stuck like this." she said, waving her hand up and down his body.

Shinji looked at his hands and hair before falling into thought. _Yokai. Hanyo. Cursed pool. Purified. Can't change back to human. _

This influx of information overwhelmed the boy so much, that he fainted dead away.

"Shinji!" Kagome gasped as she went to the boys side, checking him and shaking him slightly.

The quartet looked at him for a few seconds as a short man in an olive-drab uniform and cap came up to them.

"Young sir still not wake up?" the guide asked as he looked at Shinji's passed-out form.

Naruto and Edward just looked at him and snickered. Even Chad smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here's my first chapter of my newest multi-crossover story.

I chose each of these characters based on certain qualities.

Shinji is the reluctant hero. Kagome is the princess. Ed is the redemption-seeking possible psycho. Naruto is the hyperactive friend. Chad is the quite 'big guy'.

And tossing them into the Ranma universe is a long-time tradition only because of Jusenkyo. Getting sent there is a sure way get turned into something else for the sake of comedy and story. It is also a unique template for turning Shinji into any number of different creatures, not just a girl. This is possible since there are supposedly hundreds of these pools and any number of creatures could have drowned in them.

Anyway, hope you liked this first chapter.

And this is going to be a Shinji/Kagome pairing, in case you hadn't noticed. I chose to do this since I hadn't paired Shinji up with anyone from the InuYasha-verse yet. I am working on a story to put him and the female wolf-demon Ayami together, as well as the wind demoness Kagura.

I'm doing this as a Shinji/Kagome pairing because after seeing several InuYasha episodes I realized that even though InuYasha and Kagome are always together, and do care about each other, he is still fixated on Kikyo, who through half the show you couldn't tell if she loved him or hated him. I felt that Kagome deserved better, so I chose to make Shinji the new InuYasha, or ShinuYasha, as it were.

And as always, read and review.


	2. The Cursed Family

Chapter 2

**The Cursed Family**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, like before.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke to find himself in the pleasant embrace of the lovely Kagome. He blushed hard when he realized that he was face-to-bust with the girl as they lay on a floor mattress.

"Enjoying the view?" Naruto grinned as he looked at the pair from his place in the rafters.

Shinji turned his face to grimace at the blond boy, just now realizing they were in a fairly good-sized one-room hut.

"How long have you been there?" Shinji asked.

"Not as long as you, apparently." Naruto teased.

"You shouldn't tease him, Naruto-kun." Kagome said as she opened her eyes to also glare at the boy.

"Sorry." the blond smiled.

"Did you sleep well, Shinji-kun?" Kagome asked.

"I did... actually." he said with a blush.

"I'm glad." Kagome smiled. "I was worried when you passed out."

"I fainted?" he asked, not really surprised by that.

"Yes. Though it was no doubt a lot to take in, I'm sure." she said.

He nodded his head at that. "Yeah. It's not every day I get turned into a half-demon." he replied.

"And you can't change back." Naruto added.

"Thank you, Naruto." Shinji grimaced at that little reminder, staring at the ninja.

Kagome joined Shinji in that little staring contest. The ninja-boy got the hint and dropped down from the rafters of the hut and went outside, leaving Shinji and Kagome alone.

Once Naruto was gone the pair spent the next hour just talking.

Kagome talked about how she had met InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Koga and the others. All the adventures they went on, all the obstacles they faced, and all of their demon foes, including Naraku, Sesshomaru and all their minions. And then she told him about Naruto, Chad and Edward from what she knew, and felt, before Shinji arrived, and how because of the unusual cursed pool Shinji had landed in, he now looked exactly like InuYasha.

Shinji talked about how he had been abandoned by his father at a young age, then called back ten years later by the man to pilot a giant robot against a deadly race of giant monsters, ironically called Angels. About meeting Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, Asuka, Kaji, PenPen and the others, which is how he had ended up here in this place. Which was as best as he could remember.

_He's so nice. So kind and honest. Not rude or opinionated or even denying of his feelings. Nothing like InuYasha, even though they've both had tragic lives. He's a little shy, and reluctant to open up, but that's not hard to believe. And it's so cute!_ Kagome thought.

_She's so nice. Compassionate but strong, but she isn't cocky. And she's not teasing me about being a freak like Asuka would. Then again she's so used to it. And she's so beautiful. I feel so comfortable around her._ Shinji thought.

Shinji then turned his thoughts towards their current situation.

"So, you're a miko priestess. Naruto is a ninja. Edward is an alchemist. Chad has a mystic gauntlet. And I'm a half-demon." Shinji said, counting on his fingers.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"And none of us are from this world."

"Right."

"And we all happen to be here at the same time, in the same place."

"Right again."

Shinji fell back onto this back, his hand slapped over his face. "This is just so unbelievable!"

"I'm pretty used to it." she giggled.

Shinji just looked at her.

"So... I really look like this, InuYasha friend of yours?" he asked as he sat up.

Kagome looked serious, but smiled a little. "Yes, you do."

"That's a really strange coincidence."

"Yeah. It is, actually." she laughed and then crawled over to him and started playing with his ears.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, but couldn't help but notice how nice it felt.

"I always used to play with InuYasha's ears." she smiled, and lying just a little. "My mother did too. It always made me feel better."

"Well, you're tickling me!" he said as he tried to move away.

"Oh, no you don't!" she cried and jumped at him, trying to keep him from running away.

"Let me go!" he laughed.

"Never!" she laughed, eventually maneuvering around to his front, freezing when she realized she was facing him now, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist holding her tight as he was looming over her.

In an instant they were lost in each others eyes, feeling drawn to each other and unable to fight it.

"So beautiful." he whispered softly.

"What?" she asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"What?" he gasped as he realized what he had just said, backing off a little.

"You said something. What was it?" she asked, holding him tightly so he couldn't leave.

"Uh... nothing." he said with a blush.

"In think you're lying to me." she smiled sweetly at him.

Shinji was silent for a few seconds, but didn't move from his position he and Kagome were in. "Alright. I'll tell you what I said, if you'll answer a question for me."

Kagome smiled. "Alright. Ask your question."

Shinji took a deep breath. "Why... when I woke up, we were... you... were you cuddling with me?"

Kagome smiled softly at him. "Yes. I'm sorry, you just... looked like a big teddy bear and... after everything had happened to you, I thought you could use some comforting."

Shinji smiled softly, looking a little sad as he did. "Thank you. That... means a lot to me."

_He's so sad. But that smile of his just makes him even cuter! _Kagome silently gasped. "Now it's your turn, Shinji-kun. What did you say to me under your breath?"

He pulled in his breath. "I... I just thought you looked beautiful." he said, his face now burning hot.

_Oh, god! InuYasha never called me that. Not once. Never ever said I was pretty or even cute. Oh, Shinji-kun!_ She thought as her eyes got all misty.

She pulled close to the boy, closing the small space between them, her eyes starting to close. He too felt his body respond to what he was doing. Their lips were mere inches away from each other, when a loud rapping came through the door.

"Hey, guys?" Edward Elric called into the hut.

"Yes, Edward?" a slightly upset Kagome asked.

"I think you'd better come outside here."

Shinji and Kagome exit the hut only to find an unexpected sight.

They saw the Chinese guide standing off to the side of an athletic redheaded girl and four animals. There was a panda, a large gorilla, a yellow-feathered parrot, and a small pig. The parrot was sitting on the shoulder of the gorilla, who didn't seem to mind all that much.

It was Kagome who first spoke up.

"Who's the girl?" Kagome asked. "And what's with the wandering zoo?"

"You can blame my dumb ole pop for all this!" the girl snapped.

Suddenly, the panda raised up a sign that read, (That's no way to address your father, boy!)

"Don't try to defend yourself, fur-face! You're the reason everyone here got turned into an animal!" the girl snapped. "And ME into a GIRL!"

(It's not my fault they can't dodge.) The sign read, then the panda held up another one. (And don't blame me for your being a girl.) New sign. (You deserved it for pushing your father into that pool.)

"Hey, don't blame me because you can't dodge." she snapped back.

To everyone's surprise, the panda's jaw dropped open like a fish. Like it was shocked by her retort.

"Uh... what exactly happened?" Shinji interrupted.

"And what is your name?" Kagome asked the girl.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. And if you haven't guessed, I'm a boy." the redhead said.

Shinji, Kagome and Edward looked at the obviously redheaded _girl_, realization slowing dawning on them. Though it was Kagome who was eyeing the girls obvious bust in confusion.

"Maybe you'd better start from the beginning." Kagome said.

Ranma sighed as he wasn't much for explanations at this point, but relented and explained that he and his father Genma, the panda, had come to Jusenkyo to train, and that during the training, he kicked his father into one of the pools that turned him into a panda. Then Genma, as a panda, had kicked Ranma into one of the cursed pools that turned him into a girl. She was naturally outraged at this and started chasing the panda around the valley, accidentally knocking three other individuals into three separate pools.

They didn't even notice them while they were running around.

So, as a result, their friends were now in cursed forms.

The problem was they didn't know who was who.

Fortunately, the guide of Jusenkyo arrived and explained everything.

"Blond boy in orange suit fall into pool of drowned bird. Tall boy fall into pool of drowned gorilla. And boy with bandanna fall into pool of drowned pig."

"So... Naruto is the parrot?" Kagome said.

"Chad is the gorilla." Edward said.

"And this bandanna boy is the pig." Shinji said.

"I think we'd better change them back now." Kagome suggested.

"Yes." Edward said.

Fifteen minutes to boil the water and less than fifteen seconds to douse everyone.

Once everyone was changed back, two things happened.

For one: Naruto was complaining about his choice of curse.

"And I can't even change back from my bird form. Can't make the right hand signs when my hands are wings." he grumbled.

"Hand signs?" Edward asked.

"It's how I use my ninjitsu skills."

"You're gonna have to show me that."

"Not if I'm a bird whenever I get hit with cold water!"

"Are we still back on that?" Edward asked. "At least you can fly now."

Naruto paused for a second. "Hmm." he pondered that possibility.

And two: the former pig recognized the former girl.

"RANMA SAOTOME!" the now-boy shouted.

"RYOGA HIBIKI??" Ranma gasped.

"I take it you know each other?" Shinji blinked.

"Yes. And it's been so long I was wondering if you had forgotten me or not." Ryoga snapped.

"Of course not!"

"Good. Then let's finish that duel you ran out on!" he growled.

"_Ran out_?" he gasped, looking shocked and offended. "I waited three days at the empty lot you chose and you never showed!"

"Well, yeah. You know I have a bad sense of direction." Ryoga defended himself.

"How hard is it to find the lot Behind Your Own House??!!" Ranma stated.

The group looked at the arguing pair and then at each other.

Shinji at Kagome. Naruto at Chad. Edward at Genma.

The guide just shrugged, accepting it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After a long talk, more like an argument, the group came to an eventual conclusion.

"You can't be serious!" Genma shouted.

"What? I think it's a great idea!" Ranma exclaimed.

"YOU CANNOT ADOPT ALL THESE PEOPLE INTO OUR FAMILY!!!" the bald man shouted.

"Well we can't leave them like this." Ranma argued. "It would be dishonorable."

"They've got a ninja, an alchemist, a muscle man, a priestess, and a half-demon in their ranks. I think they'll be alright!" Genma argued.

"Muscle man?" Chad asked softly. "Is he talking about me?"

"Guess so." Naruto said.

"They're all from other dimensions and they're trapped here in ours. Besides, I'm getting a little sick of just talking to you all this time." Ranma stated.

"Okay, that was just rude." Genma said, pointedly.

"After the crap you put me through these last ten years, it was more than justified. And you will adopt them, or I'm knocking you out, go back to mom, and I'll be taking them anyway!"

Genma grumbled as he looked at the boy. When Ranma got this pissed, especially if it was his fault, there was no way to dissuade him from his course of action.

"So... let me get this straight: I am to adopt five teenagers, half of whom have curses like us, as we are headed back to Nerima?" Genma asked, seeing if he got this right.

"Yes." Ranma said.

"No! They'll only hinder your training!" he argued again.

"How? Naruto is a ninja and Chad's got the muscle to handle anything. And let's not forget Ryoga who is also a skilled fighter like me. And Shinji, Kagome and Edward are good people who wouldn't hinder my training out of disrespect."

"I still don't think like this idea."

"Come here, old man." he said as he threw his arm around Genma's neck, pulling him close as he tightened his hold. "You will adopt them, or I'll get _them_ to help _me_ beat _you_ down, tie _you_ up, and _I'm_ back to mom before _you_ can do anything about it."

Genma actually thought about that. Considering that he was being painted up as the cause of their curses and didn't want to help them, which he would never admit responsibility and really didn't want to help them, it wouldn't have been difficult for Ranma to pull off this ally bit. But, then again, if he did adopt them, this would be the most unique group of individuals brought into his family. The large boy had muscle, the ninja had mystical powers, the alchemist could transmutate elements, the girl was a priestess and he knew his wife had also wanted a girl, and the dog-boy perhaps had other talents as well to add to the list. They all looked strong and powerful.

And if anything, he could use them as a replacement if his own son proved unwilling to cooperate when they got to Nerima, and his old friend Soun Tendo.

And then again there was Ryoga Hibiki, a strong fighter who was every bit Ranma's equal.

Though _that_ was a rather fierce debate/argument between the pair.

"So... you want me to adopt all of them, even Ryoga?" Genma asked.

"Well... if we don't he'll just get lost for six months in another country before he realizes we've gone back to Japan. So yeah, better adopt him too." Ranma conceded.

Genma sweat dropped as he sighed heavily as he turned back to the group.

"Alright, listen up, people! At the request of my first child, Ranma, I, Genma Saotome, current head of the Saotome Clan, hereby make all of you members of our family." he said to the group as he walked up the group and one-by-one placed his right hand on their left shoulders. "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki Saotome." he said and then moved to Edward. "Welcome, Edward Elric Saotome." he said and then moved to Chad. "Welcome, Chad Yasutora Saotome." he said and then moved to Kagome. "Welcome, Kagome Higurashi Saotome." he said and then moved to Shinji. "Welcome, Shinji Ikari Saotome." he said and then moved Ryoga. "Welcome, Ryoga Hibiki Saotome."

The group was stunned for several seconds

"So... that means we're all family... and you're our father?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." he said, a little dejected, and overwhelmed, now.

"COOL!" the blond ninja shouted as he jumped into the bald man's back, hugging him tightly. "Give me a piggy-back ride!"

"Oh for crying out..." the man grumbled as he struggled with Naruto's leg wrapped around his neck. "Will you get off of me!"

"No! I wanna piggyback ride, daddy!"

The others started to laugh at the comical scene of the blond ninja boy climbing over the older bald man.

"So, what? I'm your brother now?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

"Yup. Best chance you're gonna get to be better than me." Ranma said.

"WHAT?" the lost boy cried out.

"So, we're a family, huh?" Edward asked, turning to Chad.

"Guess so." the tall boy said.

"Lose one family, gain another." he muttered. "Equivalent exchange indeed."

Kagome just smiled as she looked at Shinji. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kagome-san. It's... a little sudden is all." he replied, realizing what had just happened.

"Well... at least we'll be together to figure this whole thing out." she smiled.

Shinji nodded at that.

He and the others had been adopted by a boy whom he could tell was a good person. Impetuous people in this or any world were easy enough to deal with, but he had to admit that this was a little much. That was not to say that being adopted was a bad thing. Originally he had been alone and abandoned. Now he had five brothers and a sister. Though they were not related by blood, it was something just as good.

And to top it off, he would have a new mother as well.

_I wonder how she's going to take this whole thing_. Shinji thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well... here's chapter two and I hope everyone liked it.

It followed the premise of 'Shinji Saotome' only to the part of the group being adopted by Ranma. And that's going to be a lot of fun later on.

This chapter was just to get the group introduced to the Saotome's and adopted into their family. The next chapter will feature the amazons, where the group gets two new additions, and I am hoping to add to Shinji and Kagome's relationship.

And yes, I have adopted Ryoga into the Saotome Clan for some extra fun.

I honestly like him as a character. He may have a terrible sense of direction, but he's a strong fighter, a good person, and a good friend. Add to the fact that there isn't much about Ryoga's own family mentioned in the stories I have read, so I thought better to get Ryoga adopted into a new family, just like Shinji and the others.

Also, it was originally my intention to have everyone cursed, but I thought that was overkill, so I only cursed half them: Naruto and Chad. Shinji was cursed from the get-go, but that was intentional. As for Kagome and Edward, I left them alone, planning to use them as 'control' elements in this.

And please, review this chapter before you move on. Tell me what you think. I want to know.


	3. Amazon Sisters

Chapter 3

**Amazon Sisters**

Disclaimer: This is my story, but I do not own any of the characters or series. Sad for me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Most people who leave the cursed valley of Jusenkyo do so usually cursed. However, the unusual group that was currently leaving the valley, were only _mostly_ cursed.

Leading the group from the valley was the Chinese guide. He was talking to Genma about the others and what they were going to do once they got to the village of the amazons. The closest village in the region.

Falling behind them, Naruto was talking to Edward, trading stories about each others lives in their own dimensions. Edward was asking about the different techniques and powers the ninjas employed. Naruto was asking about the girls, but also about what Ed's mother was like. After hearing that Naruto himself had never known his own parents, Edward was only too happy to share his tales of his mother, brother and the rest of his extended family.

Ranma was talking to Ryoga, just catching up on their lives. Ranma was actually impressed that with all ten year training trip he had been on with his father, Ryoga had traveled the entire freaking planet at least fifty times over in those ten years just looking for him. But what really impressed Ranma, or confused him actually, was the fact that after all those years, he hadn't accumulated any trinkets or souvenirs from his traveling, or learned any foreign languages, which wasn't hard to believe as the boy did not seem like the intellectual type.

Chad wasn't talking to anyone, but didn't mind as he wasn't a talkative person.

And Shinji and Kagome, who were the farthest back, were talking about the Warring States Era.

"So... you liked this InuYasha guy." Shinji said, now wearing a thick brown coat that had been given to him by the guide.

"Yes. I did. But... well. It was complicated." Kagome replied.

Shinji noticed her mood sadden a bit. "How? Didn't he notice that you liked him?"

"I don't think so. He was too caught up with his dead girlfriend, Kikyo. He just liked me because I was her spiritual reincarnation."

"Really?" he asked, wondering how odd that relationship would have been. "But... if you were her spiritual reincarnation... then wouldn't that make you her?"

"Well, he didn't think so." she said. "When I first met InuYasha, he was pinned to a tree by Kikyo's mystic arrow. Though he'd been there about fifty years, sleeping peacefully with an arrow stuck in his chest until I pulled it out. He seemed a little upset when I did that."

"You played with his ears, didn't you?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, I kinda did." Kagome said with a guilty expression on her face.

"And he didn't age, at all?"

"No. Hanyo's and yokai don't age like humans, even if they are pinned to a tree by a magic arrow for fifty years. They're practically immortal."

Shinji suddenly felt his heart drop. "Immortal? So... does that mean..." he asked, wondering if that was true of him as well.

"Hmm. Maybe. Though... you were cursed to be this way. You weren't born into it like InuYasha was. So it's possible you just age normally." Kagome said, trying to reason.

"Whew! That's a relief."

"Why?"

"I don't think I could handle living forever, watching everyone around me who I cared about grow old and die." he said sadly. "I couldn't handle that."

"Well, hopefully, that won't be an issue with you here."

"Yeah. Hopefully." he said. "But I couldn't imagine looking the same way for fifty years. Not even a hundred."

"Really. Most people would give anything not to lose their looks. My mom's kinda like that too."

"That reminds me... your mother." he said sadly.

"What about her?" she asked curiously.

"Is she... nice?" he asked, tentatively.

Kagome looked over at the half-demon and realized why he had asked that question.

"Yes. She's very nice. She's... compassionate, a great cook, likes to sew, spend time with her kids, give good hugs, takes care of us whenever we get sick, try to teach us to cook..." she said, then paused when she realized that Shinji was crying. "Shinji-kun?"

"She sounds... wonderful." he said as he wiped his tears away, remembering how limited his own time with his own mother had been.

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" she said as she pulled close and wrapped her arms around him. "You miss your own mother... don't you?"

"I was only with her four years. You've had at least ten more with yours. I guess I'm a little jealous of that. I'm sorry." he stated.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Shinji-kun." she said, pulling tight against him.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Oh, here we go." Kagome groaned as she and Shinji turned to the group in front of them.

In an instant, Ranma, Ryoga, Genma, Naruto and Chad all changed into their cursed forms.

And naturally, it was Naruto the parrot who was pissed off at once again being a bird.

The rain was quick and eventually passed, allowing Kagome to get out from under the large coat that Shinji had pulled over her body. Not that she minded being that close to him.

"Well... let's hope those amazons let us borrow some hot water." Kagome said.

"Here's hoping." Shinji commented, wiping the last of his tears away.

The group was about to head off again, only to pause when they saw two young female figures mad dash across the open land.

Shinji took them in quickly. From a far they were dressed in sleeveless Chinese shirts, one pink and one a grayish blue, both wearing black pants. The girl in the pink shirt had brown hair and done up in what looked like two balls on her head, or panda ears. The girl in the grayish blue shirt had copper red hair and done in what looked like two long floppy rabbit ears waving behind her.

However, they weren't what Shinji was worried about.

Right behind them came the thundering footsteps of a large creature made of stone. It stood nearly 15 feet high and had four arms.

It quickly overtook the girls and snatched up the one in the pink shirt in it's lower left hand.

Instantly, before anyone could do anything, Chad the gorilla dashed forward and leaped at the arm, grabbing it and trying to force the hand open to release the girl.

Shinji and the others looked at each other, before running forwards to join the fight.

With the exception of Genma and the guide, natch.

Edward slammed his hands together, muttering something, then thrust both hands into the ground. Energy surged towards the stone giant as the ground itself exploded upward, catching the giant in a huge fist made of stone. Shinji ran forward and leaped into the air, his new strength carried him up to the giant's face, slashing at it with his claws. Kagome drew her arrows and fired spirit energy at the giant's fist, destroying part of it.

The other girl in the bluish gray shirt had turned back and was running at full speed, leaping into the air and tossing her manriki chain at the giant, nailing it in it's upper right arm.

Ranma leaped upwards to the giant and landed on the upper left arm, trying to get to the girl to help her.

Naruto and Ryoga, being the smaller animals, were all but useless in this fight. Yet they did their best, persisting in either trying to trip up the giant or blind it's sight.

The giant wrapped it's arms around the chain and started twirling the second girl. So hard was the spinning that the girl couldn't hold on any longer and suddenly let go.

Shinji saw the girl fly and leaped off the giant's shoulder, catching and cradling her in his arms as he landed on the ground, cushioning her body.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Uh... yes. Thank you." she said as he set her down and went to rejoin his new family.

Chad was able to pry the giant's hand open, once Kagome had shot off another finger, and Ranma was able to leap down and catch her before she landed on the ground wrong. With the crushing weight of the giant's stone grip, the girl wouldn't have been able to brace herself when she hit the ground.

Chad leaped down as the giant started spitting rocks at the group from his mouth, hitting the Naruto-parrot and kicking his feet, striking Ryoga-pig hard.

Kagome fired an arrow at it's forehead, striking it dead center as Edward increased his powers and caused a giant spike to shoot out from the rocky hand and into the giant's body.

The combined attack caused the giant to break apart fiercely, raining rubble and debris everywhere.

One of the rocks struck Kagome in the leg, causing her to buckle.

"OWW!" she cried out, then looked up to see the upper torso of the stone giant fall towards her. It was a stone large enough to crush her. "No..." she gasped as the large rock fell towards her... and was stopped hard in mid-air. "Huh? What?" Kagome looked up and saw a human figure between her and the boulder. A human figure with dog ears holding the weighty rock up. "Shinji."

Shinji strained and tossed the boulder safely away.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh... yes. I am now, thanks to you." she smiled.

"I'm glad. Oh! You're hurt!" he said, noticing the bruise on her leg.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a small bruise." she said.

"Here. Let me help you." he said as he suddenly picked her up in his arms.

"SHINJI!" she cried.

"Well, we can't have you walking on it." he said as he hefted her up. "Wow. You're not heavy at all are you?"

She giggled. "Compared to a boulder, I'm quite lite."

"Thank you." the girl with the panda ears said as she approached Shinji carrying Kagome.

"Yes. Thank you. You have saved our lives." the girl with the two ponytails said.

"We are your servants." panda ears said.

"Uh... that's not really necessary." Shinji said.

"Really, it isn't." Kagome added, trying to be civil about this, and keep Shinji unattached as well.

"But we do owe you a life debt." the panda-eared girl said again.

"Maybe it would help if we knew your names." Kagome said.

"I am Sugar." the panda-eared girl said.

"And I am Cinnamon." the girl with the long copperish hair said.

"We're twins." Sugar said.

"Really." Shinji said.

"Uh... guys?" Edward called the pair over to where the others were standing.

Quickly gathering with their friends, both Shinji and Kagome noticed the deceased bodies of a parrot and a small pig.

Kagome was in tears and the rest of the group was just silent. And to Shinji... it was heartbreaking to have two new brothers and to lose them so quickly.

"Shinji." Sugar asked suddenly.

"What?" he replied, not looking at her.

"We said that we owed you a life debt." Cinnamon said.

"We wish to pay that back." Sugar stated.

"What? How? My brothers are dead." Shinji asked, turning to the pair.

"We can bring them back." Sugar said.

"WHAT?" the group looked on in shock.

Sugar then pulled out a strange looking amulet.

"This amulet has the power to return life to a person. After a time it won't work, but this happened just recently..." Cinnamon started to explain for her sister.

"THEN DO IT!" Kagome shouted.

Sugar held the amulet over the two dead animals as energy beams showered them both. Within seconds the parrot and the pig stirred to life and stood back up. The parrot flew off the ground and landed on the gorilla's shoulders while the pig ran around Kagome's legs once the girl had been set back down by Shinji. The girl was able to stand up enough to pick up the pig and hugged it tightly.

Shinji and the others looked at the amazon in shock.

"How?" Shinji asked.

"This is the Amulet Of Perpetual Life. It can restore and regenerate the life of those who are sick or have just died." Sugar said.

"Were did you get that?" Edward asked, his own curiosity piqued at being able to bring the dead back to life.

The girls expressions suddenly turned guilty.

"We... stole it from a hidden shrine. That stone giant was the guardian." Sugar said.

The group now understood what had happened.

"And why did you steal it?" Kagome asked.

"Our grandmother is sick. She has many years ahead of her, but she won't last beyond tomorrow if we do not get to our village." Cinnamon said.

"Then we'll make sure you get back there." Shinji said.

The panda just huffed, as if upset at the detour.

However, the village they were going to was in their direction anyway, so they proceeded there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Getting to the village within an hours time wasn't difficult. Especially with Shinji carrying Kagome on his back effortlessly. When they arrived, Shinji and Kagome went with the guide to find the village matriarch while the group was lead by Sugar and Cinnamon to their grandmothers hut. They watched as the pair used the power of the amulet to heal their grandmother, Paprika, for which the older woman was grateful for. She thanks both of them for what they have done, and thanks Ranma and the others for saving her kin.

However, as they group left the hut to give the girl some time with their grandmother, they found themselves surrounded by dozens of amazons, all of them armed, with Shinji, Kagome, the guide, and an old, wrinkly looking creature standing before them.

What was worse, is that Shinji and Kagome looked rather upset.

"Shinji, what's going on?" Ranma asked, feeling a sense of dread closing in on her.

"This is Cologne. She's the matriarch of this village." the dog-boy said, indicating the wrinkled creature next to him.

"Is it true that the two girls you rescued had in their possession the Amulet of Perpetual Life?" Cologne asked the redhead.

"Yes." Ranma answered.

"And they were chased by a four-armed giant made of rock?" Cologne asked.

"Yes..." she said, not liking where this was going.

"I see." she said with a heavy sighed. "Girls!"

Several of the amazons rushed into the hut, and in less than a minute brought out both Sugar and Cinnamon, their hands and arms bound by rope.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"The amulet they stole was from a sacred shrine. It's a crime to steal from that shrine. Punishable by... death." Kagome choked on the words.

"WHAT?" the group gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This isn't right!" Ranma growled as the group stood in a large open area where the two amazons they had helped were on their knees before the village matriarch Cologne.

"These are the laws of our village." Cologne said to the pigtailed boy. "Of our land. Set down by our forebears, and sworn to be upheld by each and every amazon in our village." the older woman then turned to the girls. "By taking the amulet from it's sacred resting place, you have been condemned."

"But they only did it to save their grandmother!" Ranma shouted.

"Regardless of their intentions, however honorable, they willingly broke the law and must now be punished."

"By execution?" Ryoga, who had been turned back into a boy thanks to the amazons, along with Ranma and the others, shouted in shock and disgust.

"Yes. The laws cannot be undone. Unless their lives were not their own." Cologne said.

_Unless their lives were not their own? Unless their lives were not their own?_ Shinji muttered over and over in his head.

The executioner raised her axe, a well of pity running through her at her most distasteful of jobs.

_Unless their lives were not their own? Unless their lives were not... 'But we do owe you life debt.'_ he remembered Sugar saying. _'We said that we owed you a life debt'_ he remembered Cinnamon saying. Shinji's mind snapped. "That's it." he said and shouted, "STOP!!!"

Quick as lightning, Shinji leaped towards the executioner and slashed at the axe, slicing it in half at the base of the blade itself.

A wave of shock surged through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cologne asked, though to be honest she wasn't disappointed.

"You cannot kill these girls!" Shinji shouted.

"Why not? This is the punishment for the crime they have committed. A punishment they themselves knew full well." Cologne said.

"You can't kill them, because they owe me life debt." the half-demon stated.

The entire village started murmuring to each other.

"I saved them from the stone giant that protected the amulet. They swore to me a life debt, and by your laws, their lives belong to me!" he shouted.

The village looked confused. But Kagome and the others looked even more confused.

"Is this true?" Cologne asked the girls.

"Yes, elder. He did save our lives." Sugar answered.

"And we did say that we owed him a life debt." Cinnamon added.

Cologne pondered that.

"Very well. Release them!" the ancient looking woman said.

The guards happily undid their bonds.

"Since you have a life debt owed to this young man, you're lives are not ours to judge and administer proper punishment." she said to the girls. "Therefore, they are your responsibility," she said to Shinji. "Our village must cast them out, and so they are to you and yours to do with as you please."

Shinji looked shocked at that, but accepted it nevertheless. At least they would be alive.

"Pack your belongings. Clothes, weapons, personal items. All that you can carry." Cologne said.

The girls nodded and rushed off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later in their hut...

"I'm sorry that you can't stay with your people." Shinji said to the girls as they packed. "And I'm sorry that you have to travel with us to another country."

"Don't be sorry." Sugar said. "Because of you and yours we were able to save our grandmother."

"We were prepared to die to save her." Cinnamon said. "She gave us so much. Raising us. Teaching us. Loving us."

"But now, because of you, we're all alive."

"But you've been exiled from your home." Shinji said.

"Yes." Sugar said sadly. "We knew that we would be leaving, one way or another."

"And we were prepared to take that chance." Cinnamon said.

"But now we are yours." Sugar said to the half-demon.

"Mine?" he gasped.

"Yes. We owed you a life debt, and will go with you and serve you as best we can." Sugar said.

"But you already paid back your debt, by saving my brothers." Shinji explained.

The pair balked, remembering they had paid back their debt, by reviving Naruto and Ryoga.

"Then... if we owe you no debt..." Sugar started.

"There is no place for us with you." Cinnamon finished.

Shinji looked guilty as they said that. But then he got an idea.

"Actually... there is." he said.

"What?" the pair gasped in unison.

"Your intentions were nothing but honorable, yet your village cast you out regardless. Something so wrong as that... I can't abide. And I don't need servants of anything like that." he said, pausing as if in thought. "But... I do have an opening for two sisters."

"Sisters?" Sugar gasped.

"As in... being adopted by your clan?" Cinnamon asked.

Shinji smiled. "The Saotome Clan can always use good people like you."

"Really?" Cinnamon asked.

"I mean it. That is, if you..."

"YES!" they cried as the lunged forward and hugged the boy tightly.

"Then welcome to the Saotome Clan, Sugar Saotome, Cinnamon Saotome." he replied to both of them, hugging them back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You WHAT?" Genma snapped at his half-demon son as the amazons talked to their new family.

"I adopted them into our family." Shinji said simply.

"Less than four hours as a member of this family, and you bring in two more members." Genma said.

"They've been cast out by their own village for trying to save their grandmother from a terrible sickness. And they did the same for Naruto and Ryoga. It was the honorable thing to do."

Genma winched as Shinji said that.

"I agree with Shinji." Ranma said.

Genma looked at the reason for his winch. If anything, Ranma valued honor above all else. And what Shinji had done could definitely be considered honorable.

"They helped us out when we needed it. We've seen them fight, so we know they won't hinder us any. And besides, Kagome would be lonely being the only girl in this group all the way back to Nerima." Ranma added his two cents worth.

"With the exception of you, Ranma." Shinji joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ranma laughed weakly.

Genma grumbled as the other members of their new family were quick to welcome the pair. He let out a sigh as he realized he wasn't going to win this one either.

Ranma was already strong, Shinji was a hanyo, Chad was strong either as a boy or gorilla. And if the others were on board with this... well, he was outnumbered to put it simply.

"Fine. I've got two new daughters. So be it." the bald man grumbled as he walked on.

Shinji and Ranma just smiled.

While the group talked, Cologne approached the pair.

"Ahem!"

The pair turned to see the extremely wrinkled old woman.

"Can we help you, elder Cologne?" Shinji asked.

"You boy," she said, pointing at Shinji with her cane. "Come with me." she then hopped away.

Curious, Shinji followed, after telling Ranma to stay with the others. He followed Cologne to her hut and was motioned inside.

"I have a gift for you, boy." Cologne said as she retreated into the back room.

_A gift? What could she give me that's so urgent?_ Shinji wondered.

The very old woman suddenly emerged from the back room, carrying a large blue outfit that seemed more for someone of Shinji's size.

"Here, boy!" Cologne said as she tossed the garment at him.

Shinji caught it and looked at it. It was a large, loose-fitting blue coat with blue pants and a black belt. The trim was white and felt quite sturdy to the boy.

"A gift... for your actions in saving the lives of both Sugar and Cinnamon." Cologne said.

"Oh! You don't have to thank me for that." he said.

"Wrong. Had you not said anything, and acted, they would now be dead by amazon law. Take this as your reward."

"Reward? But I've already got two new sisters to my new family." he explained.

"Regardless, the coat and pants are yours. And they would be much better for you than that dusty old coat and that strange bodysuit of yours."

Shinji had to agree with that, realizing it was an odd combination indeed. Cologne stepped outside to give the boy some privacy while he changed.

When he emerged minutes later, dressed in the blue coat and pants, his plugsuit in his hands.

"There you go. And such a good fit as well." Cologne said as Ranma came around the corner and found the pair.

"There you are! Where have you... whoa. Where'd you get the outfit?" Ranma asked.

"From her." Shinji said, pointing to Cologne.

"Yes. A reward for saving the lives of two of our amazon sisters. Even if they did not owe you a life debt." she grinned.

"You mean you knew?" Shinji gasped.

"Of course. But considering the only other option was death under our laws, it seemed appropriate to allow the pair a chance at life." Cologne said. "I trust you will take good care of them."

"You have my word." Shinji said.

"And mine." Ranma stated.

"Good. Now, young one's, I suspect our family would want to be off and quickly."

"Of course. And thank you, elder Cologne." Shinji said as he and Ranma trotted off to rejoin their family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the group had been given enough supplies and departed the village, Paprika the most heart broken at the leaving, Kagome started conversing with Shinji. It had been a little hard, as she had to keep reminding herself that while the outfit Cologne had given Shinji completed the illusion of him being InuYasha's twin brother. But she eventually regained herself.

"Shinji?" Kagome asked as the pair walked behind the others once again.

"Yes?" Shinji replied to the girl, who was now able to walk properly thanks to an amazon healing technique.

"Why did you say that you saved their lives? We helped out too." Kagome said.

"I know that. But the village didn't. If there was any argument about that, then the blame would rest solely on me, not you."

"So... you were prepared to take the full measure of blame, for two girls you didn't even know?"

"They saved our friends when they could have easily turned and walked away. Especially if it would cost them time in saving their grandmother. They made the right choice. That means they're good people."

"And now they're joining us... as our sisters?"

"I thought it was a good idea."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. But next time don't take on the full weight of the world on your own shoulders, alright?" she asked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"I promise." he said, smiling back at her as they continued on their way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's chapter 3, and by now the ranks of the Saotome clan have reached approximately ten.

There's Shinji, Kagome, Naruto, Edward, Chad, Ranma, Genma, Ryoga, Sugar and Cinnamon.

Cinnamon is the girl in blue with the long copper red hair and she wields a six-foot long manriki chain with a spiked weight on the end.

Sugar is the girl in pink with the dark hair done up in panda ears, and she wields a guan dao, a 5 foot metal pole equipt with a blade on the end, sort of like a Japanese naginata.

And before anyone asks, the outfit that Cologne gave to Shinji is indeed a blue-version of InuYasha's red outfit that was made from the hair of the fire rat. Shinji's outfit isn't made from fire rat, but is just as strong and durable.

And as always, read and review the chapter please.


	4. The Crystal Sword

Chapter 4

**The Crystal Sword**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that other people have created.

Summary: Shinji and company stop at a temple shrine where Genma unleashes two demons who send the family back in time to ancient demon-infested China.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sun S. Li: Yes, I do understand what happens when you add so many new characters into the fray. It's total fun!

Neferius: Hopefully I won't disappoint you with all of the characters I'm putting together. And I hope you're not upset that this chapter wasn't exactly on time.

Fifth Horseman: Actually I am much more than a little swamped, but it's not too bad. As for not being sold on this story, just wait for it.

NefCanuck: Hopefully this chapter will answer your question about Shinji and Kagome.

Dennisud: Actually, Shinji and company won't be getting to the Tendo's just yet. I'm planning on having them do a little dimension-jumping here and there.

Also, I am very sorry at the lateness of this story. I've hit a huge case of writers block and lack of motivation to write a lot of these updates. It's taken a lot to get me back into writing. Normally it wouldn't have taken me so long to update this, however, with my numerous stories and the fact that I am a bit scatterbrained when it comes to writing, this could take a while. For that I apologize.

Hopefully, these updates will satisfy you all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trip from the amazon village was pleasant enough.

Pleasant having different meanings for different people.

Genma was grumbling the whole way down the open road. Mostly of how large his family was now.

Naruto was leaping through the tree tops that followed the road.

Edward was talking to Sugar in her native Mandarin.

He was fortunate that she was educated enough to speak English. At least what he figured it was English. After listening to what Kagome and the others had said, about most of them being from Japan, and the amazons from China, he wondered how he was able to speak Japanese. The best he could figure, was that the Gate of Alchemy had done something to him. It was possible that the ability to transmutate elements worked on his ability to communicate with others was given to him when he passed through the Gate of Alchemy.

However, it apparently only worked on one language that was predominant in the first group he came into contact with.

Which happened to be Kagome, Shinji, Naruto and Chad, and they were mostly Japanese.

Though he had no proof this was the case, he couldn't think of anything else.

Cinnamon was trying to engage Chad in more conversation.

Ranma and Ryoga were talking, actually arguing back and forth about who was the better fighter.

And Shinji and Kagome were the farthest back just talking.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE TREE FROG!" Genma shouted at the leaping ninja.

"Why?" Naruto grinned. "It's so much fun. You should come up here!"

"What? Do I look like a spring chicken to you?" the older man asked.

"From up here? YEAH!" he laughed.

"GRRRR!!!!"

"Are they going to do that the whole way to Nerima?" Shinji asked.

"Guess so." Kagome answered.

"Should we help him?"

"Which one?"

Their attention turned back to each member of their new family.

"But you do like Peking Duck?" Cinnamon asked Chad.

"It's a little gamey." Chad said to the red-haired girl.

"I can cook it right so that it's actually soft."

"Really?" he asked, now curious.

"So, can you actually teach me that... alchemy thing you did?" Sugar asked Edward.

"I could. But it's complicated. And I'm not really a teacher." Edward replied.

"But you're the only alchemist here." the panda-eared girl argued.

"Well, as far as I know." he grinned.

"Can too." Ryoga stated.

"Can not." Ranma replied.

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not... times ten!" Ranma said.

"What? No fair!" Ryoga shouted.

"I think it is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Edward groaned as the pair continued.

"Here they go again." Genma grumbled under his breath.

"Jeez! They argue worse than Sasuke and me." Naruto exclaimed from his tree.

"What are they arguing about now?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea." Cinnamon said to the tall boy.

Further back from the group, both Shinji and Kagome just shook their heads.

"What have we gotten ourselves in to?" Kagome asked as she watched the two martial artists argue.

"No clue. But... families fight, and we did agree to be a family." Shinji stated. "And they are our brothers. Right?" he asked the girl.

However, Shinji's question was answered by Kagome's hand clutching his own.

"Kagome-san?"

"If you wouldn't mind... I'd rather not think of you, as my brother." she smiled sweetly.

"Uh... really?" he blushed a little.

"Really." she replied, tightening her hold on his hand.

Shinji looked at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? She didn't want him to be her brother... but her boyfriend?

"Are you saying..."

"I'd rather have you as my boyfriend."

_Whoa. And here I thought Ranma was forward._ He thought. Though it would have benefitted the boy to know how restrained Kagome had been up until now. "But... you just met me. You don't know if I'm..."

"Shinji. I've heard your story and I've seen you in action. Plus, I am a priestess. I can tell that you're a good person. And if you've become anything like InuYasha, then I feel perfectly safe with you." she smiled.

"Anything like InuYasha?" he asked, a little confused.

"He was strong and did care about me. Though he'd never admit it and he wasn't the nicest guy. Too rash, impulsive and rude. At worst he was a real jerk. You're a lot nicer and kinder than he was."

"I see." he said with a lite smile at the compliment. "But... are you sure? I mean... I'm not exactly the best choice to be yours or anyone's boyfriend. I've got a lot of flaws and I'm not the most take charge person and..." he stopped talking when Kagome put a finger to his lips.

"I know. That just means you can get better. You have potential, and a kindness that InuYasha never had, towards all people." she paused for a second. "And... I cared about him, so much, but he never gave me any consideration. Barely showed me any kindness." she said with sadness.

Shinji wisely said nothing and kept listening.

"You're a good person, Shinji-kun. You just need help with your confidence." she said.

"And... you want to do that?" he asked.

"Yes." she said simply.

Shinji smiled at the girl.

"And let me call you ShinuYasha!" she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"'ShinuYasha'?" he gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"I think it's a cute name." she smiled.

"Oh, for crying out..." _Now she's naming me!_

The pair laughed for a bit, until Shinji's mood softened.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Well... I'm a little confused about something." he said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you want to be my girlfriend, because I look like the guy you wanted to be your boyfriend. So... I just wonder..."

"If I'm doing this as a sort of second chance." she answered his query.

"Yes."

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "In a way, I am. Mostly because you and InuYasha are so much alike."

Shinji looked at her... confused, and a little insulted.

_At least she's honest about it._ "But... you said that InuYasha was rude, rash, impulsive and a jerk. I know I've got a lot of problems but..."

"You're not like that Shinji-kun." she softly interrupted him.

"Then how am I like him?" he wondered.

Kagome took a few moments to find the right words.

"Because if anything, the one thing you and InuYasha have in common... is that you were both alone in your lives." she said.

"Alone?"

She nodded. "InuYasha was born a half-demon. As such, he was hated by both humans and demons alike. Only his mother loved him. But when she died, he was left alone. The only other person who showed him compassion was the priestess Kikyo. She didn't want InuYasha's heart to be filled with hate and anger, and tried to help him. After they had their falling out, thanks to being tricked by the demon Naraku, InuYasha was once again left alone. I sensed the same loneliness in you that he had. The difference is that because InuYasha was hated, he became angry and irritable towards others. But because you had been abandoned, you chose to separate yourself from other people. Even though what you truly wanted, what InuYasha wanted, was to be loved."

_She knows me so well_. He thought as she continued to explain.

"So... when I met you, and saw what you had become, I looked deep into your soul and saw the same sadness and loneliness that InuYasha had. I tried to be there for him, to care for him like his mother did, love him like Kikyo did, before she was tricked by Naraku. And even after everything that had happened between them, InuYasha still cared for her, even defended her when she gave Naraku the Shokan Jewel, took part of my soul, and tried to kill me. I tried to take care of InuYasha, tried to shield him, but he was still in love with Kikyo. And then when I saw you here... and felt the same pain and loneliness that he had... I just thought..." she said, her sentence breaking.

"You thought you had another chance at love." Shinji finished.

"Yes." she said sadly. "I realize now that it was selfish of me to want that. And I'm..."

"No." he interrupted.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused and surprised.

"I said no." Shinji said with a smile. "It's not selfish to want to love someone, to care for them, to help them walk away from that kind of lonely life." he said weakly as a tear raced down his cheek. "It's something I've wanted for a long time."

"Someone to care for you." Kagome said, wiping his tear away. "Someone... to love you."

"Yes."

"Then let me be that someone, Shinji-kun." she said as she gripped his hands fiercely with her own. "Let me love you like I couldn't love InuYasha." she said, looking deep into his eyes. "Let me be your girlfriend and help end your sad and lonely life."

His forehead touched her's tenderly as he spoke, their bodies pulled in close.

"Only if I can do the same for you, as your boyfriend and protector." he said, bringing her hands up to hold them firmly against their chests.

Kagome smiled beautifully as she looked into Shinji's eyes, seeing the honest affection he had for her. Affection she knew that InuYasha never gave her. And that's more, he was asking to protect and care for her. It felt strange for the pair to be getting into this rather quickly. But they weren't about to complain or think it over. Somehow... this felt right to them.

Kagome tilted her head up, her lips meeting Shinji's in a tender yet passionate kiss. Her arms were around his neck, his arms around her lithe and shapely body.

The pair kissed for several minutes, until they broke briefly and Kagome whispered a final request.

"Can I still call you ShinuYasha?" she asked.

The pair laughed heartily at that, as the half-demon embraced the girl tightly.

"Yes, Kagome-chan. I like the sound of that." Shinji whispered back to her. _Especially since I'm not human or demon really. _

Kagome felt a tear go down her own face as she hugged him tightly, feeling another drip onto her skin from the other side. A tear from him. She felt the two tears slid down the sides of her face and meet just under her chin. Together, these combined tears fell off her face and down into the ground where they would become the start of a beautiful new breed of flower that passers by would come to call... The Eros Bloom.

(AN: _Alright, I know I'm being totally sappy with all this, and the 'Eros Bloom' thing here is just something I came up with on the spur. It has no real bearing on the story_. _Read on._)

It was through this entire conversation and confirmation of feelings, that Ranma and the others had stopped and were just staring at them.

And smiling.

"It's Sooooo SWEET!" Sugar and Cinnamon swooned in cutesy-girl unison.

"Should have seen this coming." Naruto said as he grinned widely.

"Really." Edward stated. "She was rather sweet on him to begin with."

"I don't believe this." Genma groaned. "Granted they're only _adopted_ members of the Saotome Clan, but this is a little... irregular."

"Why? Their feelings are genuine." Chad exclaimed.

"Apparently." the man groaned. "Well, come on people, we've got a long way to go before Nerima."

Ranma whistled to get the pairs attention. Shinji and Kagome followed the others as they continued down the road, hands held tightly, the girl leaning against the half-demon as she always wanted. Even if he wasn't the hanyo who had sparked these feelings within her, he was the hanyo who would return her feelings. And she could not do otherwise.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was several days later and the family had been caught in a fierce storm. Stopping at an abandoned temple shrine for the night, a grumpy redheaded girl, panda, parrot, pig and gorilla anxiously awaited their water to boil on the fire that Edward was making.

"Will you get away from me!" Ranma grumbled as both Sugar and Cinnamon crowded behind her.

"We just want to do your hair, sister." the panda-eared Sugar grinned.

"Oh, not again!" the redhead protested, batting their hands away from her.

"Will you indulge your sisters, Ran-chan?" Kagome asked as she stoked the fire.

"And it's not like you've got anything else to do right now." Edward teased as he set the kettle over the growing flames.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Fine!" Ranma finally caved as the two amazons immediately unbraided the long red pigtail and began brushing it out.

Off to the side, Ranma could see the grin the animals had on their faces.

"Wipe those grins off your face before I do!" she spat at them while her two sisters continued to play with her hair.

"Well, here's as much firewood as I could find." Shinji said as he entered the shrine, carrying a couple hundred pounds worth of wooden logs in his arms.

"Set it over there, Shinji-kun." Kagome said, motioning to the far side of the room. "Fires ready."

"Should only be a few more minutes for the water to boil." Edward said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour later found the group fully human, well fed, and just relaxing for the night.

Edward and Sugar were sitting by the entranceway just watching the rain. Since they had no curses there was no worry of them turning into anything. They found the whole thing rather comfortable.

Ranma, Ryoga, Chad, and Naruto on the other hand were glad that the roof didn't leak. As it was they were currently playing cards with Cinnamon.

"You're cheating!" Ranma spat at the lost boy.

"I am not!" Ryoga shouted at his brother/rival.

"Then stop staring at my cards!"

"I'm only staring because I'm trying to figure out what you've got."

"So you admit you're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!"

"Are you going to draw?" Chad asked his ninja little-brother.

"Don't rush me, I'm thinking!" Naruto grumbled as he stared at his cards.

"Won't change your hand." the larger boy said.

Cinnamon just smiled and shook her head at their antics.

Off to the side, Shinji was sitting by the fire with Kagome sitting leaning against him.

"Is everything alright, Shinji-kun?" she asked, noticing his silence.

"Yes, Kagome-chan." he said looking over at his new family. "I guess I'm just... I mean... I've got a new family, a girlfriend, a whole new life." he said, meaning his transformation. "I guess I'm just a little worried about what's going on in my own world."

Kagome sighed. She had a feeling this was coming.

"But you told me that you were used by everyone in your world. And that you didn't like piloting that giant robot. Did you... want to go back?" she asked hesitantly.

Shinji sighed. "I guess... I feel I have to. Like it's my responsibility."

"But... do you _want_ to go?" she asked again.

Shinji thought about that for a minute. "If I had a choice... no."

Kagome smiled.

"Good. I'd rather not lose my new boyfriend so soon." she said, pressing herself against him tighter.

Shinji smiled as he wrapped his arm around the girl.

"I'm still not used to having a girlfriend."

"Well get used to it. Because I'm not going to let you forget it." she said, lightly punching him in the gut.

The pair laughed as they continued to watch the fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in another small part of the temple, a rather curious and trouble making father figure was just snooping around the temple, looking for anything that could be useful to him and the others. Though mostly to him.

"Hmm. I wonder what's in this..." he said, as the rotted wooden floor suddenly caved in.

He landed with a hard thud to the ground.

"Ohhhh..." he groaned, and then looked to the far right, seeing a stone staircase. "Right."

He looked up at the hole in the floor as he stood up. Looking around he flinched as the small room he was in was suddenly illuminated by torches. Genma gasped as he looked around and noticed at the end of the room was a strange stone statue.

"..._help... me_..." Soft voice was heard from it.

"Huh? Who said that?" Genma asked.

"..._free... me_..." the voice said again.

Genma walked up to the statue and stared at it.

"Are you... talking?"

"..._break the statue... free my samurai spirit_..."

"Uhh..."

"..._and I will reward you_..."

"OKAY!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

CRASH!

"What was that?" Shinji asked as he looked around, his ears twitching.

"What was what?" Kagome asked, her own ears not hearing anything due to the rain.

Ranma then noticed something he hadn't. "Hey, where's pop?"

Everyone looked around and noticed he was gone.

"What the..." Sugar asked.

"Where did he get too?" Naruto asked.

"No one saw him leave?" Ryoga asked.

A sudden rumbling across the floor caught their attention.

"Did you do that?" Cinnamon asked Ed.

"No." Edward said.

"Where's pop?" Ranma asked.

Suddenly, said person walked back into the main room of the abandoned temple.

"Hey, everyone! Look what I found!" Genma said as he held up a samurai sword, the blade looking like it was made of glass.

"What the hell?" Ranma gasped as the group all got up and gathered around the older man.

"Where did you get that?" Kagome asked.

"And why is it glowing?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly, the blade flashed and enveloped the whole room in light.

When Genma regained his eyesight, he saw that he was standing in an empty room holding a now non-glowing sword.

"Uh-oh." Genma gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Location: a few hundred years in the past)

Cinnamon was the first to awaken and looked over to see the slowly reviving forms of Naruto and Ryoga on the ground. She looked around and noticed they were the only ones around, and near a rather large house next to a fairly good sized, but not large, lake.

The temple, and their family, was gone.

"What happened? Where are we?" Cinnamon asked.

"Don't know." Ryoga said as he looked around. "Oh, man! I got lost again and took you with me!"

"Yeah, thanks again, bro!" Naruto groaned. "Great! I finally get a new family, and I've lost 3/4th of them!"

"Well, more like 3/5ths." Cinnamon counted on her fingers.

"That's even worse!" the blond boy gasped, falling over with his hands over his face.

"Look! We just need to figure out where we are, where the others are, and try and find a way home." Ryoga stated.

"Says the lost boy." Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, says me, fox boy." Ryoga said.

"Come on you two. Lets get to that house before the rain comes in." Cinnamon said, breaking it up. "Look, there's a house. Maybe we can rest there until morning."

"Alright." the pair grumbled.

The trio walked over to the house, not noticing a few strange shadows flying across the forest.

"Huh?" Naruto paused.

"Naruto?" Cinnamon asked.

"Just thought I saw something." the ninja boy said.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"Don't know." he shrugged.

A few more small shadows leaped out and around the trio.

"Uh... Naruto... I think you're right." Cinnamon said, looking around.

Suddenly, the trio were attacked by a fury of... demonic flying heads.

"What The!" Naruto gasped.

"Look Out!" Ryoga shouted.

"Flying Heads?!!" Cinnamon gasped.

The six demon-looking heads flew out of the forest and attacks the trio.

Their pointed teeth struck at the, biting deep into their skin.

"ARGH!" Naruto cried out as he waved his arm with a demon head attached.

"Get It Off!" Ryoga shouted as he punched at the head attached to his own arm.

"It's Really Sharp!" Cinnamon cried as she tried to pull the demon head off her own arm.

Naruto and Ryoga punched down the heads and grabbed Cinnamon before running to the house.

"Get inside, we'll deal with these things!" Ryoga said as Naruto activated his Shadow Clone Jutsu to fight the demon heads one-on-one.

"But I..." she started to protest.

"Just go!" he said, pushing Cinnamon inside as he slammed the door shut.

"ARGH! I know they're trying to protect me, but I'm not some delicate little... huh?" she gasped as she noticed something further inside the house. As she moved further inside, she saw the answer to all of their troubles.

Outside...

"Damn Heads!" Ryoga shouted as he punched the flying demon head, sending it into a tree. It got back up and flew towards him again.

"They just won't stay down!" Naruto shouted as he kicked demon head down only to have another one take it's place.

"It's like they're possessed!" Naruto2 shouted as he felt his demon head bite into him.

"Hello! Demon Heads!" Naruto3 shouted as he sliced at another demon head, only to have the small part disintegrate and reform on the larger part, then it resumed it's attack.

"They're indestructible!" Naruto4 shouted as he dodged the teeth the demon head.

"We need to find their weak point!" Naruto5 shouted as he and Naruto6 grabbed their demon head and tried to push it into the ground as they struggled to get up.

"Which is..." Ryoga gasped as Cinnamon suddenly exploded out of the house.

"Ryoga! I need you!" the amazon shouted.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Just trust me!" she shouted.

"Alright. Naruto, keep the heads busy!" the lost boy shouted to the ninja.

"Yeah, right!" the Naruto's cried out as he went back to fighting the demon heads.

Inside the house, Cinnamon lead Ryoga to the main room where he gasped at what he saw.

"What the hell?" he gasped as he saw what Cinnamon found.

In the middle of the large room were six bodies dressed in Japanese clothing... minus their heads.

"Are these..." Ryoga gasped as he stared at the headless forms.

"Their bodies." Cinnamon said, indicating the rather clean cuts where their heads had been.

"Six heads. Six bodies. Alright, I get it. So..."

"I have an idea." the girl grinned.

Outside...

"Stop trying to eat me you freaking heads!" Naruto shouted as he batted down another head.

Suddenly, both Ryoga and Cinnamon exploded out the door of the house both pulling a chain that was wrapped around... six headless bodies?

"Huh?" the ninja boy gasped in confusion as he saw the bodies being drug out.

"They've Got Our Bodies!" one of the heads shouted.

"They've discovered our secret!" another head shouted.

The pair ran to the lake and tossed the bodies into it.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" one of the heads shouted.

"Stop Them!" a second head shouted.

"Oh No You Don't!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones held tightly the heads until the bodies had fully vanished beneath the water's surface.

Just then, the six heads that were attacking them started twitching and gurgling as water exploded out of their mouths.

Naruto dissipated his clones and jumped back as the demon heads all started gushing on the grass.

Ryoga and Cinnamon rushed up to the ninja boy.

"What the heck happened?" Ryoga asked.

"Did they just... drown?" Naruto asked.

"Their bodies were the key to their survival." Cinnamon said.

"But how did you know?" Ryoga asked.

"I didn't. But since we couldn't hurt the heads, and their bodies were just sitting inside...it seemed, well... pretty obvious." Cinnamon said.

The pair just nodded.

"Right. Obvious. Well, now that that's dealt with, lets go find the others." Naruto said.

"But where do we start?" the girl asked.

"Hmm." Naruto thought. "Uh... Ryoga." he asked.

"Yeah?" the lost boy asked looking at the two directions that the road took.

"Which way do you think we should go?" the fox boy asked.

Ryoga looked at the long stretch of road.

"To the south!" he pointed to the left.

"North is it then." Naruto laughed as he headed right with Cinnamon behind him.

"Huh? HEY!" the lost boy shouted as he ran after the ninja and the amazon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In another part of the strange land, Edward and Sugar were waking up, looking around to find none of their family members anywhere else.

"Huh? Edward, are you alright?" Sugar asked, noticing the blond boy.

"Uh... yeah. Fine." Edward replied to the panda-eared girl.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked, taking a good look around her.

"Don't know. I've never been here." he said as he looked around at the thickly wooded forest area with the hundreds of falling leaves. "Pretty though, and yet..." he said, cocking his ear to the air.

"I feel something wrong here." she said, pulling her collapsed guan dao out from behind her back.

"Yeah, I know." he nodded, turning to look around the area.

"Really? You can feel it too?" she said, extending her guan dao to full length.

"No. I can hear music." he said and walked down the leave covered ground towards the music.

Confused the girl followed her new brother until the pair come across a beautiful Chinese woman sitting on the ground in what was possibly the middle of the forest, wearing a traditional red and yellow flowered kimono, and playing a Japanese koto.

The pair regarded her strangely.

"AH! You're just in time. I was about to play one of my own compositions." the woman said to the pair.

"Lucky you." Edward said, feeling something wrong about this.

"I am lucky. But you both look tired. Why not sit and rest a while?" she offered.

"Thank you, but we're on our way home." Sugar said.

The pair walked past her, both thinking the same thing: Get Out Now!

This was mostly because a lone woman, sitting in the middle of a forest, just playing a koto, didn't seem to make any kind of sense. There was nothing else around her. No traveling pack or wrap to carry things in, no kettle over a fire, no small sheet or blanket with food, and though they hadn't checked they didn't notice any nearby village.

This told them one thing: Trap!

However, the pair suddenly realized they should have run sooner when they felt their bodies become ensnared by dozens of strands of thick webbing.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sugar gasped.

"I can't move!" Edward shouted.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have listened to my music. All the same, a mother must feed her children." The woman said as Edward and Sugar were pulled up into the air.

"Great! Just great!" Edward groaned as he struggled to get free of the webbing.

Sugar was trying as well, gasping when she noticed several other bodies, rather corpses, hanging by webbings all around them with hundreds of small spiders crawling on them.

"I Don't Want To Be Eaten!" Sugar gasped as she continued to struggle.

"At least answer us one question." Edward asked the spider woman as she rose up out of the ground. It was obvious now why she was sitting in the middle of the forest. The ground she was sitting on was actually a large hole where the six-legged spider body of hers was hiding this whole time.

"Yes?" the spider woman asked, standing up to her full height to face the captured pair.

"How did we get here? And how can we get home?" he asked, still trying to get out of the webbing.

The spider woman smiled. "The crystal sword that swallowed you with it's light. Only by breaking the sword will you be sent back."

"How do you know this? And why are you telling us this?" Sugar asked, still fingering her guan dao.

"Because myself and the other demons of this world are connected to it. We serve the demons in the sword. When the light swallowed you whole, you were teleported to our world. In the same instance, the demons, Dragon and Tiger, were released into your world. As for why I am telling you this, since I'm going to eat you, there's really nothing you can do about it." the spider woman grinned, flashing her fangs at the pair as the smaller spider started crawling down the webs towards the pair.

"Sugar! Cut Us Free Now!" Edward shouted as the spiders reached his coat.

"On it!" Sugar shouted, thrusting her guan dao upwards, grabbing it by the bottom end and twisting her wrist around in order to have her blade slice at the webbing holding Edward up.

Edward fell to the ground. "Nice! Now it's my turn!" he said as he slammed his hands togther and then into the ground.

The energy of his alchemic powers caused several stony spikes to shoot up into the air, piercing the webs that held Sugar, freeing her and dropping her to the ground.

"Thanks!" she cried as she raced over to him.

"Any time!" he replied as he turned to face the spider woman.

"NO!" the spider woman shouted as she lunged to attack the pair.

"Look out!" Edward shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground, spikes shooting up to block the spider woman.

The demoness shrieked as her path was impeded. Her mouth opened wider than normal as a greenish light appeared within it. The fireball exploded through the spikes at the pair, causing the pair to jump to the sides in panic. She fired another couple of fireballs, which were deflected by Sugar.

However, this caused the sparks to become dashed around the already dry forest area, setting it ablaze within seconds. Entangled by the dense forest and the spikes created by Edward, the spider demon shrieked as the entire forest was quickly consumed by fire. Taking herself and her children along with it.

Edward and Sugar ran as far from the burning forest as possible and just watched as the fire continued to consume everything.

"Brother?" Sugar turned to the boy.

"Yes?" Edward replied.

"Why did you ask her how we could get home?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if she would know or not, but considering she was more than she appeared to be, it was possible she might know. I took a chance." he said with a shoulder shrug.

"At the same time buying us time to make our escape." she reasoned.

"Right." he grinned.

The pair quickly left the forest, following the nearest dirt path that lead away from the fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma blinked his eyes open as the sound of a waterfall reached his ears. He lifted himself into a sitting up position and looked back, gasping slightly as he realized he had been resting on Chad's stomach. At least his head had been.

"Yo! Chad!" Ranma shouted, poking the boy in the arm.

"Huh? Where are we?" Chad asked as he sat up.

"Don't know, but Pop is so gonna pay for this!" Ranma growled.

Their attention was diverted when they noticed an large waterfall in a majestic setting. It flowed down into a river littered with large stones on each bank. The river itself continued to flow down into several smaller waterfalls and rapids. There, sitting at the bank of the river was an old man carving up kanji on cucumbers and tossing them into the river.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked as he appeared behind the man.

"I am feeding the monster that lives in the lake." the old man said.

"You're feeding it... cucumbers?" Chad asked.

"It really likes cucumbers."

"What kind of monster?"

"A kappa, a water demon, who lives in the lake. He has already eaten many of my family. But, if I carve the names of those who still live, on these cucumbers, the kappa takes them and leaves us alone for a year." he explained.

The pair didn't look impressed, though both held a weary eye on the water before them, knowing full well what would happen if they fell in.

That decision was made for them when a greenish, clawed hand quickly sprang out and grabbed Ranma's pant leg, pulling him into the lake.

"Ranma?" Chad shouted as a girl with red hair broke the water's surface. "RANMA!"

"NO! Chad, stay out of the water! Your curse!" Ranma shouted as she was pulled back underneath the water surface.

"Curse?" the old man asked the tall boy.

"Uh..."

Beneath the water's surface, a now female Ranma Saotome grappled with the kappa, which was a cross between a frog and a turtle. Not that Ranma really cared as her fist flew out and nailed the kappa in the face. However, being amphibious in nature, the kappa had the natural advantage, surging towards Ranma and ramming her in the gut. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs, the current carrying the pair down river.

Seeing the struggling pair thrashing around further down river, Chad raced down along the bank as he tried to figure out a way to help his new brother/sister. He saw a group of large rocks and boulders jutting out of the river and dashed towards them.

He leaped from rock to rock until he was in the dead center of the river. Ranma, despite quickly running out of air, was still fighting the kappa as they got closer to the tall muscular boy with the long hair. Ranma kicked the kappa away and scrambled to the nearest rock, which just happened to be the one Chad was standing on.

"Ranma, grab my hand!" Chad shouted.

Ranma shook her hand free of as much water as possible and gripped Chad's. The taller boy pulled the girl up onto the rock as the kappa leapt out of the water and kicked Chad in the chest.

"Ohhhhh, you're gonna regret that." Ranma grinned after the older boy had fallen into the water.

The kappa, as if understanding her, suddenly heard a noise behind the rocks as a large dark-furred gorilla leaped out of the water, over the redhead, and tackled the shocked kappa back into the water.

While it was true that gorilla's are not accustomed to water, it wasn't an issue that Chad had been willing to burden himself with as he grappled with the kappa.

"Spill his water!" an elderly voice called out from the shore.

"What?" Ranma gasped, turning towards the old man they had met earlier.

"Spill His Water!" the man shouted again.

Ranma stared at the struggling pair before she understood.

"Right." she nodded.

The gorilla lashed out with it's fist, striking the kappa in the head, knocking it out of the water and against a large rock.

"CHAD!" Ranma shouted.

The gorilla looked over at the redhead.

"Toss him up onto the shore!"

The gorilla nodded and turned towards the water demon as it had recovered and was racing towards its dark-furred foe. As the kappa leaped at the gorilla, the gorilla hefted it's arms up and knocked the demon towards Ranma. Standing on her rock, the redheaded girl leaped into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that directed the kappa towards the shore. The kappa crashed hard against the rocks, it's head spilling a weird liquid from the top of its head.

Chad and Ranma leaped over to the shore and knocked the kappa back further onto the shore before it could make a run for the water. Chad, as a gorilla, grabbed the kappa's legs and hoisted it up into the air, shaking it hard so as to empty all the life water from it's head.

When all the water was gone, the kappa started to dehydrate. Seeing that it was starting to shrivel up, Chad dropped the water demon back onto the shore as the old man approached them.

"Ask it a question." the old man said.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"You have beaten it. It must answer your questions."

Ranma, being the only one able to talk, started asking.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"The crystal sword brought you here." the kappa said with a guttural voice.

"How do we get back?" she asked.

"The sword... must be broken."

"Where is the sword?"

"With... the... one... who freed... the demons..." it said, its words coming slower.

"How do we stop the demons?!"

However, the dried up husk had stopped talking.

"HEY! WHERE ARE..." she stopped talking as the gorilla put his hand on her shoulder. "Great."

The pair looked back at the old man.

"Do you have any hot water?" Ranma asked the man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Originally I was trying to figure out a way to write this up, but as I did, I realized that it was too long for a single chapter, so I cut it off here and made a Part 2 Chapter for it.

Also, in case anyone has noticed, I took most of this, and the next Chapter, from Hellboy: Sword of Storms. The different members of the Saotome family fighting against different demons creatures. However, instead of putting them in Japan, I choose to rewrite it so that it would be in China. I did this because the team still has issues to deal with in the Japan during the Warring States Era.

Next Chapter: Shinji and Kagome vs a cemetery of demons, and the family is united to fight against the two demons that were unleashed by Genma.


	5. Battling The Demons

Chapter 5

**Battling The Demons**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that other people have created.

Summary: Shinji and Kagome battle an army of undead with the help of their family, only to face the two powerful demons who sent them to this world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kagome blinked her eyes open and found herself staring at the blue-coated chest of ShinuYasha, his arms gently hugging her body as if to keep her warm. She smiled as she noticed his soft, smiling expression as he slept. She also noticed his dog ears twitching, indicating he was dreaming. Gently she snaked her arms out of his embrace and reached up to play with his ears.

"Do you have an ear-fetish or something?" a voice said, startling Kagome and causing her to look down into a pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly, pulling her hands back.

"I don't really mind, I'm just curious." he smiled back.

She smiled as the pair uncuddled themselves and got up, looking around to see that they were in what looked like a bamboo forest, heavily shrouded in fog. Though Kagome could have laid there all day with Shinji all day, she was quick to notice that no one else was around.

The members of their new family were simply gone.

"Shinji-kun?" she gently whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" ShinuYasha asked.

"I'm fine, but where are the others?" she asked as the pair stood up from the ground.

"Where are _we_?" Shinji asked, unable to see through the fog.

"I don't know. It looks kinda familiar, but I don't recognize it."

"Do you get lost in a fog regularly?" he asked, not trying to sound mean.

"You wouldn't believe how often it's happened." she stated.

Suddenly, ShinuYasha shifted on his feet, his dog-ears twitching.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, noticing him tense.

"Someone else is here." ShinuYasha said as Kagome's ears heard a soft girlish laugh coming from the fog.

"Greeting's travelers." a Chinese looking woman said, her head appearing from behind a tree.

"Please, come closer." a second woman said, appearing from behind another bamboo tree.

"We have a secret to tell you." a third woman said to them, appearing from behind a tree just behind both ShinuYasha and Kagome.

"What secret?" ShinuYasha asked, smelling something odd about the women.

"The secret that can return you to your world." the second woman said.

The pair looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back.

_Our world?_ Kagome thought. "How can we get back?" she asked.

"The crystal sword. Break it and you will be able to return home." the first woman said.

"The sword that father has." ShinuYasha stated with realization.

"Great. A sword he probably won't break if he doesn't know that it'll get us back." Kagome said.

"The question is: would he break it if he did know?" ShinuYasha asked.

"Good point." Kagome huffed. "But..."

"But what?" ShinuYasha asked.

"Well, I didn't think about it before, but right after we got teleported here... I got this strange feeling that... it felt like something else pulled out of this world."

"Oh. You must mean the demons." the second woman said.

"Demons?" ShinuYasha asked. "What demons?"

"Red Dragon and White Tiger, the demons of warfare." the third woman said.

"Warfare?" Kagome asked.

"Many centuries ago the demons were imprisoned in the sword by a samurai warrior while they were recruiting an army of warriors to conquer all of mankind." the first woman explained.

While Kagome was taking this in, ShinuYasha was wondering just why they were telling them this. To him it seemed as though they were rather forthcoming with this, as if it didn't matter that he and Kagome did know. Then again, it didn't seem as if they could return to their world anyway.

"When your family was teleported here by the sword, Dragon and Tiger escaped into your world. There they will recruit other humans and bring them here to become their army." the first woman said to them.

_And you will become elite warriors who will command their legions._ the second woman thought.

"I'm not liking where this is going." ShinuYasha said.

"But for now, perhaps you would like to spend some time in our company?" the third woman asked, waving a fan in front of her face.

"Thank you, but I think we should get going. We have a family to find." ShinuYasha said as he clutched Kagome's hand to lead her out of the forest.

"Oh! Please stay!" the second woman said.

"Shinji-kun, there's something odd about these women." Kagome whispered to them.

"I know. They don't smell... human." the boy said.

The women suddenly proved that statement correct as their heads lashed out at the pair, their necks reaching unusually long lengths.

"What the..." the girl gasped as the heads flew at them, their teeth sharp and clearly not human.

"Kagome look out!" the half-demon shouted as he lashed out, knocking two of the heads away.

However, one of them managed to strike Kagome, pushing her over a cliff neither of them had seen.

"KAGOME!" Shinji shouted as he instantly bolted towards the cliff, leaping off without hesitation. Within seconds he caught up to her, cradling her in his arms as he flipped himself around in mid-air, feet pointed down as he landed hard on the ground at the bottom of the deep cliff.

Very hard.

"Ooouuuuch." he groaned through his teeth as he held Kagome.

"Shinji-kun?" she asked, noticing his strained expression.

"I'm fine. Give me a minute." he hissed through his teeth.

Kagome didn't wait for the minute and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. You saved me." she smiled.

"Had to. You're my girlfriend." he replied, causing her to smile.

"So, where are we now?" Kagome asked once ShinuYasha had set her down.

"Don't know... but I smell something ahead." he said, pointing towards an area of fog that was slowly lifting.

"What do you smell?" she asked.

"Death."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ShinuYasha and Kagome walked for nearly an hour through haze and fog, until they were standing in the middle of a large and desolate cemetery.

_Well, this explains the death Shinji-kun smelled._ "Ohhh... this is not good." Kagome said, clutching tightly at the thick blue coat that ShinuYasha had given her to keep her warm.

"Are you sensing evil?" ShinuYasha asked.

"Not really. But if I've learned anything, it's that graveyards are not to be traveled lightly." she said.

That statement was quickly proven as the ground exploded upward, taking Shinji and Kagome with it into the air.

"SHINJI!" Kagome shouted as she latched onto the half-demon.

"Hang on, Kagome!" ShinuYasha shouted as he grabbed the girl and leaped down off of the rising dirt mountain.

ShinuYasha landed on the ground rather softly and turned his eyes to the sky as the massive amounts of dirt gave way to reveal a gigantic skeleton.

"Wow." ShinuYasha gasped as he saw it. "That's big."

"I've seen bigger." Kagome stated.

"That doesn't help." he said dryly.

Suddenly, more creatures, skeletons and demon-like beasts appeared, rising out of various graves and cracks in the ground, even from underneath the giant skeleton itself.

"Oh... this just keeps getting better and better." ShinuYasha groaned as he tried to keep himself between Kagome and the advancing undead horde. "I guess this is the demon's army."

"Guess so." she said, she said, pulling out one of her arrows and notching her bow with it. "We're a little outnumbered here."

"I wish Ranma and the others were here." he said. "We'd still be outnumbered, but at least we'd die as a family. Then again... better they don't get killed." he said as he bared his claws and teeth at the demons. "Stay behind me, Kagome!"

"What, you're going to fight them _and_ protect me?" she gasped.

"Yes." he declared, his body tensing up.

"You can't!"

"I will!" he shouted as the creatures cackled and lunged at the pair.

"SHINJI!" she shouted as she pulled back her arrows to fire them at the undead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I can't believe we're trapped here by my stupid father!" Ranma shouted as he continued running towards the cemetery.

"Hey, he's our father too!" Edward shouted as he ran alongside the pigtailed fighter.

"Yeah, so we'll all get to kick the crap out of him!" Naruto shouted as he raced along the ground on all fours like a fox.

"If we ever get back to our time!" Sugar shouted as she raced alongside her sister.

The Saotome family had been reunited as they searched out for the rest of their family. Oddly enough they all had the same idea: follow the setting sun. They had no idea why they were following this idea but they felt it was right. But while they didn't know who else was here, the reunited seven-person family continued searching out their family.

Amazingly, they managed to get a lead on them from a trio of snake-necked women whom they had left tied up to the dozens of bamboo trees in the fogged forest.

"There they are!" Chad shouted as being taller he was able to see farther, noticing an army of undead monsters surrounding two human figures.

"Get the lead out people!" Ryoga shouted as he too put on the speed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within the cluster of undead creatures ShinuYasha was punching and kicking left and right while Kagome was shooting the last of her arrows at the flying crow-like creatures.

_We can't keep this up!_ Kagome mentally gasped. _We need help!_ She thought as she notched the last of her arrows.

She looked again as ShinuYasha was getting overwhelmed by the horde. He was still fighting but they seemed to be swarming towards him more than her. She wondered if that was part of his plan to protect her. Since he was proving to be the greater threat they were concentrating on him.

_Shinji-kun_! She gasped.

Suddenly a forceful energy blast blazed through the army of the undead, taking out several dozen of them in a second. Everyone stopped fighting as they turned and saw seven human figures running right towards them.

"SHINJI!" the boys shouted.

"KAGOME!" the girls shouted.

"Anything we can do to help?" Naruto shouted as the group ran through the path of undead that Chad had cleared for them, to get to the pair.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Naruto! Chad! Sugar! Cinnamon! Edward!" Kagome shouted happily.

"Wow, right in one!" Cinnamon shouted as the undead creatures started moving again to attack the rest of the Saotome family.

Edward slammed his hands together and then into the ground, causing hundreds of spikes shooting up and impaling the monsters.

Chad powered up his Giant Arm and fired blast after blast of energy into what he saw as the largest concentration of undead creatures. (Miraculously he didn't hit ShinuYasha)

Ranma and Ryoga fought back to back, proving to be an unstoppable team against a group of undead warriors, all of whom had weapons while they did not.

Cinnamon wrapped her manriki chain around an armored zombie and used all her strength to twirl it around into any other creature in reach.

Sugar gripped her naginata and spun it wildly in circles, striking down monsters like her sister was.

Naruto had completed his hand signs, materializing a hundred Shadow Clones to even the odds against the undead army, each one fighting like a wildcat.

Kagome used her last arrow to nail the giant skeleton in its forehead, destroying it's energy center and causing it to crumble into a pile of bones, right onto other skeletal creatures.

The last demon, a towering fifteen foot monster with a blunt sword, belonged to ShinuYasha who leaped into the air and forcefully punched the beast in the head, causing it to crash hard on the ground and then disappear in a vapor.

Within seconds, the Saotome family was standing victorious over the army of undead creatures.

"Well, that was fun." ShinuYasha gasped as Kagome rushed to his side.

"Is everyone alright?" Ranma asked the group.

"Yes." Chad said.

"Ditto." Naruto said.

"I'm fine." Edward said.

"Good to go." Ryoga said.

"Nice and easy." Sugar said.

"All healthy and alive." Cinnamon added.

"Great, but we're still stuck in this world." Kagome stated.

"And I'm afraid only Genma Saotome can get us back." Ryoga said.

"That's it. We're doomed." Ranma groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the other world, Genma Saotome looked outside the shrine as the two demons, one who looked like a humanoid white tiger in blue samurai armor, the other looking like a humanoid red dragon in black samurai armor, who had literally jumped out of the sword after his entire family had vanished in a burst of light, had wandered off to attack the nearest town.

This naturally left the man pacing around the room wondering what the heck he was going to do.

"What do I do? What do I do? Demons are running amok! My entire Family has just vanished! Oh! My wife is Going To Kill Me!" he groaned as he waved the crystal sword around frantically, the blade coming down hard against the opening doorway of the shrine itself, shattering it into two pieces with one swing.

"Wha... uh-oh." he gasped as he stared at the now broken sword.

Suddenly, the shards of the crystal sword glowed brightly, emitting light so powerful it blinded the man and filled the entire room.

Off in the distance, the bright glow caught the demons attention.

"What Was That?" Red Dragon asked.

"The Crystal Sword! It Feels Like That Fool Broke It!" White Tiger asked.

"We'd Better Check It Out!" Red Dragon said as the pair bounded back towards the shrine.

Inside said shrine, Genma's eyesight returned as he noticed the intense glares of anger and irritation that his 'children' were giving him.

"Uh..." the bald man said, trying to find his voice.

"You are so gonna get your ass beat for this pop!" Ranma glared at the man.

"Well do it later!" ShinuYasha cried as he raced to the door. "Right now we've got to stop those demons!"

"What? Why?" Ryoga asked, also ready to pound Genma.

"Because, the more people they kill in our world gets added to their army. Once they have enough people they'll invade our world to take it over." Kagome said.

"So what?" Naruto asked. "We kicked their zombie asses in their world. We'll just do the same here."

"That wasn't a full army we fought." Kagome argued.

"She's right, Naruto. At best we only fought a couple thousand." Sugar said.

"Then... those two demons will collect more and more souls to become their army, which could number in the millions at worst." Edward said.

"Alright, but how do we stop them?" Ryoga asked.

"Worse, how do we find them?" Sugar asked.

"That's not going to be a problem." ShinuYasha said to the group.

The group raced outside to see the two ten-foot tall demons towering over them.

"So! The Crystal Sword Has Been Broken!" Red Dragon, the bulkiest more muscular demon said.

"And Brought You All Back To Our World!" White Tiger, the leaner more lithe demon said.

"This isn't your world!" ShinuYasha cried out.

The pair looked down at the half-demon and chuckled.

"The Dog Is Talking. I Think We'll Have To Neuter him!" Red Dragon said, pulling his halberd out of the sheath on his back.

He heaved it over his head and was about to bring it down, when a bolt of energy blasted him square in the chest.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" he shouted as he was hurled back towards the forest.

Everyone, including the tiger demon, looked back to see Chad with his gloved gauntlet smoking.

"What? He was going to hurt Shinji." Chad shrugged.

"NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHER!!" White Tiger shouted as he leaped at Chad, his three-section staff, which had sharp spikes on the end of them, out to strike the boy.

However, ShinuYasha growled as he leapt at the Tiger demon, punching him in the face and knocking him away from his brother.

Red Dragon quickly recovered and charged back towards the group to aid his brother. Likewise, the Saotome Family tensed their muscles, barring their weapons, and charging at the large demon.

"Get Off Of Me!" White Tiger shouted as the half-dog-demon had wrapped his arms tightly around the demon's neck, trying to choke him.

"Only When You Get Back In That Freaking Sword!" ShinuYasha shouted as he struggled with the tiger demon.

"Let Go Of Him!" Red Dragon shouted as he hurled a fireball from his mouth at the half-demon.

"AAAHHH!!" ShinuYasha shouted as the fireball blasted him off of the tiger demon.

"SHINJI!" Kagome shouted, rushing over to him as the others attacked the two demons.

Ranma and Ryoga leaped into the air and kicked Red Dragon in both sides of his head, right where his ears would have been. Sugar and Cinnamon leaped at White Tiger and brought their weapons down hard against his body. The attacks didn't hurt them much, but it distracted them enough for Naruto and Chad to attack.

"SPIRIT PUNCH!" Chad shouted as he blasted Red Dragon in the chest with his gauntlet.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto shouted as he blasted White Tiger in the chest with his chakra sphere.

The two demons stunned, Edward slammed his hands together, charging up his alchemy, then slamming them into the ground. Energy blasted through the ground and erupted and encased the two demons in solid blocks of stone. Their heads were visible but the rest of their bodies were covered.

"Well... that was easy." Naruto said with glee.

"A little too easy, I think." Edward said with a frown.

Suddenly, the stone blocks started to crack and bulge, exploding out in a fury of flying rocks that caught the group off guard. Edward took a blow to the head as Chad and Naruto leaped at the demons once again. Sugar stayed by Edward's side while Cinnamon leaped in to help the pair.

ShinuYasha was up again and joined his brothers as Kagome, Ranma and Ryoga just watched, holding their arms where they flying stone fragments had hit them.

"We have to stop them!" Ranma shouted.

"But how?" Ryoga asked.

"Well... the crystal sword imprisoned them. Maybe we can use that to trap them again." Kagome suggested.

"Where are the shards?"

"Here." Genma said, holding up the two largest pieces of the shattered sword.

Kagome quickly got an idea and grabbed the crystal shards. They were about the size of kitchen knives, but they would do. Her hands suddenly glowed with energy, which flowed into the two shards, charging them with her power.

"Here." Kagome said, handing the shards to Ranma and Ryoga once she was done.

"What do we do with these?" Ryoga asked.

"If this works, all you have to do is impale them with it." Kagome explained.

"Impale them? You mean..." Ryoga started to ask as Ranma grabbed his arm.

"Come on Ryoga!" Ranma said, racing over to the battle.

Chad and Naruto were knocked back by Red Dragon while White Tiger did the same to Cinnamon. ShinuYasha leaped into the air and punched down White Tiger as Red Dragon engulfed him in fire.

"BURN YOU MONGREL!" White Tiger shouted as Red Dragon continued firing.

"Shinji!" Ryoga shouted.

"We're Coming, Bro!" Ranma shouted.

The two demons turned their attention back from the dog demon as the two fighters dashed forward, leaping into the air directly at the two demons, and impaled them... right between their eyes!

The demons shrieked and shouted as their bodies glowed, twisting and warping as they were pulled back into the crystal shards that the pair of martial artists had impaled them with. Ranma and Ryoga had jumped back the second they had stabbed the demons and moved back to just watch.

Once the two demons were inside, the crystal shards themselves started to glow and warp, instantly transforming from two crystal shards into two unique looking weapons that floated over to the pair.

Red Dragon had become a black bladed halberd with a red handle while White Tiger had become a white and black-striped three-sectioned, claw-tipped staff. Because Ranma impaled Red Dragon he received the halberd while Ryoga had impaled White Tiger, so he received the three-section staff.

"Whoa! Nice." Ryoga said as he examined the weapon.

"I agree." Ranma said, easily hefting the halberd above his head. "Lighter than it looks."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back inside the temple shrine, the family now stood around the broken samurai statue.

"Thousands of years ago, the two demons, Red Dragon and White Tiger, terrorized this land. Killing every human they came across in order to turn them into their army of the undead. They would be sent to a graveyard in another world where they would become part of the army. The more unique people they killed would become their elite warriors." Sugar said.

"The Black Widow Woman, The Flying Heads, The Kappa, The Snake Women." Cinnamon said.

"Once this army was at full strength, Red Dragon and White Tiger would release them from their world to attack ours, and conquer it." Sugar said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"It's written here in this scroll." Sugar said, holding up the ancient looking parchment.

"Where did you find it?" Chad asked.

"In the base of the samurai statue that father broke." Cinnamon said. "It contains the history and legend of the two demons."

"Speaking of father..." Edward said as the group looked over to Genma.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Ranma shouted at his father.

"Well... you're the one who keeps talking about honor and helping people." Genma gulped.

"Don't try to blame this on me! You were the one who put those ideas into my head in the first place! So don't try and turn it back on me when you screw up!" the boy shouted as he waved his halberd at the man, who was now running for his life.

While Ranma was busy trying to impale his father, Kagome was tending to Shinji's wounds he had received battling the two demons.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" Kagome asked, using her powers to heal his burns.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" ShinuYasha said, his bare back to the girl.

"Unhurt." she said, finishing her healing. _Thank Kami I learned how to control my powers._ "I was so worried for you." Kagome said.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." ShinuYasha said to her, putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"But you know... this situation has brought to light something else." she said.

"Really? What?" he asked as he straightened his clothes.

"We need to get you a weapon." she said.

Shinji cocked his eyebrow at this. "A weapon?"

"Yes. Both Ranma and Ryoga got new weapons. We should get you one."

"Fine. Next demon I see I'll stab him with a crystal, alright?" he smirked.

Kagome just chuckled as the base of the statue suddenly glowed.

"What is that?" Sugar asked.

"It... looks like... a crystal orb." Cinnamon said.

The entire family froze, including Ranma and his father, as the orb glowed brighter, swallowing the entire family of ten in another brilliant flash of light.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

First of all, I'd like to say that Shinji and the groups travels to that ancient land, the demons and the crystal sword, are borrowed elements from the Hellboy animated movie, Sword of Storms. I just put that in for the Hell of it. (Pardon the pun)

Next chapter, Shinji and his new family get teleported into Kagome's world, where they encounter not only her friends, but her enemies as well. And Shinji gets a new weapon as well. (Care to guess which weapons?)


End file.
